What Kuroneko thinks...
by Cookiex10
Summary: Kuroneko's POV it'rs pretty useless Legato try's to poison the cat...just read it. No complaints cuz you can't say i didn't warn ya. THIS IS A POINTLESS FICCY THAT I FELT LIKE POSTING!~so there
1. Default Chapter

What a Kuroneko thinks…

What a Kuroneko thinks….

Disclaimer: Nani?! It doesn't belong to me?!!! [Loud wail is heard]No own Trigun.

An: While I was mindlessly reading humor Trigun ficcy's a thought entered my mind…I wonder if I pulled a few strings we could all see what that black cat thinks….the idea pestered me to the wee hours of Tuesday morning so I gave it a chance.

Warning: This probably does not make sense and flames will be eaten by my friend Legato.

WARNING! THIS IS A POINTLESS FIC. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE INCOHERENT FICS PLEASE GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME AT PEACE!

Enjoy!

"Nyao?"

They ignore me again. I try to be friendly they just ignore me except for that one time I scratched that spiky human pest…. O dear I'm sounding like his brother.

I know what you are all thinking! How can a black cat like me know so much?!

Hello I live around here and own of my 'pets' has connections he always shares his snacks with me no matter what kind of day he had…[sniffles]

Ah! A perfect chance to be seen! [Cat is seen flying up and attacking Wolfwood in the face]

Wolfwood: Get off of me you damn cat!

Cat: Nyao? [Every one goes back to ignoring cat]

Cat: [sniffle]

See what I mean they completely ignore me! Grrr that's it I'm going to stalk them forever! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I will always be there until they notice that I even exist! [Kuroneko haters groan]

Mmmmmm! A half full donut pack![starts to walk over]

Vash: Oooooooooooooo!!!!!!! Free donuts! [Grabs pack and shoves all the donuts into his mouth]

Cat: ::sniffle:: I wanted those donuts.

See? They don't even care about me! Stealing my donuts and all.

I'm gonna scratch him. [Scratches left arm] [Vash doesn't even notice]

Grrr I'm starting to believe that I'm just a wandering spirit doomed to wander this horrible place forever! Hey look a game of chess!!!

Wolfwood: Hi Milly…[try's to cheat]

Cat: Why that little bugger [scratches hand and ruins any chance for cheating]

Wolfwood: Damn cat

Yes! I am the great KURONEKO! Come and bow down to me!!! Heh heh heh [Kuroneko has a little red cape on standing on a cliff full moon in background]

Mya mya mya myaaaaaaaaa!!!!!

They don't even give me a mate!! Spike does. Man with big cross does. Probably the one who feeds me has a mate! :: sniffle:: 

[Cat looks up] Ah! The one who feeds me is here! [Kuroneko smiles] and he has a hamburger with him!!!

Legato: Well if it isn't the kitty here have some burger [sprinkles some poison on the peace.]

Cat: Nyao! [Finishes hamburger and rubs against Legatos legs]

Legato: Damn! I've been trying to put that animal out of its misery and it keeps on living.

I love the guy who feeds me he is so nice he I think he should be my sidekick on MY show…hmmm I wonder if other cats feel the same way I do…[Kuroneko is seen putting calls to other animaes]

Kuroneko: Yes come to my dimension…free food…. We're called 'Cats united' our mascot? It's a man who feeds us our flag has him feeding me. Yes come soon.

[Wherever Legato is]

*Legatos eye's open*

Cat: MYA!?

Legato: Hn? * Sits up and sees his room is overrun bye cats* 

Legato: …* Sees flag*

Legato: …

[Hours later]

* Legato enters to see Knives all cats following him*

Legato: Master I am here.

Knives: [chuckles] quiet a fan club. 

Legato: Grrr

Knives: You ARE an interesting mascot.

Legato: …

Kuroneko: Nya?

AN: Mwahahahahahaha!!! Will Legato ever get rid of his new 'pets'? OR shall I leave it here?!!

Please review…. Snark snark.

*Meow*


	2. 

Disclaimer: No own Trigun.

Chapter2

An: Yes! Another chapter of this pointless fic. I didn't really think anyone would read… shows how much I know! ^-^ 

In the last chapter we left Legato (the mascot) being over run with animae cats and being their mascot. Kuroneko the leader (of course) was feeling left out of things so he (or is it a she?!…WHAT IS IT?!…. I'll leave it as a he correct me if I'm wrong) decided to make a scene by calling all the animae cats and forming a group called 'Cats United'… lets see how things are going…oh and just to tell you this chapter is not all of Kuroneko's POV it might be Legatos or some one else's… I'll tell you.

And just to tell you …THIS IS A POINTLESS FIC! ALL FLAMES WILL BE EATEN BY MY FRIEND LEGATO. J 

Kuroneko: Welcome to my show! Called Kuroneko Trigun! And here with me today to be especially annoying is none other than Tamya the *nya* cat from Fushigi Yugi! (Its actually Tama but a cats gotta have an accent type thingy…..)

Tama: *eyes closed* Meeeeeeeoooooowwwwwwwwwwww

Kuroneko: Let's see what those pesky humans are up to today nya?

"Vash the Stampede I will defeat you and get all the money!" a rather ugly baddy yelled.

Kuroneko sighed.

"NYA you see Tamya this always happens myaa myaa," Kuroneko explained to the white & brown kitty beside him.

"Mya."

Kuroneko got an evil idea into his little head.

Grabbing Tama be the paw and having the banner in another he gave a running leap and stuck the banner pole into the baddys neck killing him.

"NYA NYA NYA! Beat that Vash da Stampedenya!" 

Vash looked over to Meryl who was running up towards him. And completely ignoring the cat he decided that running for his life was more important!

"VAAAAAAASSSSSHHH I'll get you!" Meryl screeched.

"Not if I eat you fiiiiiiiirst!" Vash called back.

Kuroneko sat there dumbfounded.

He had actually saved that scrawny spikey haired guys life and he got NO thanks?!? That little…..

Kuroneko looked at Tama slyly.

"Mya?"

"Tama nya nya wouldn't it be fun to go and 'associate' more with these myaaa people?"

"Mya mya!"

Kuroneko chuckled evilly.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

~*~*~*~*~

Legato sat there in a saloon eating a uhm…. Bowl of chillie! Mmm mmm. He dipped the bread in happily debating the demise of this towns population. The chillie sucked! 

Narrowing his eyes he noticed the furry black creature staring at him.

"Kuroneko….and friend…"

Tama nodded.

"Mya."

Kuroneko waddled up and gave Legato a beseeching look of 'feed me!'

Legato gave a sigh and pushed the chillie over to the cat.

It was so horrible Legato suspected the smell alone would kill the cat.

It didn't tho Tama _did_ have a fainting fit.

"Nya Tamya why you faint? Nya?" asked Kuroneko oblivious to the horrible food Legato had given him.

x.x

"Tamya?"

X.x

Kuroneko licked Tamas' head.

"Hibbob leebob weeeeeeb," Legato commented. (AN: the flower pot men! Kekekeke o.O;;)

Tama slowly came to as the bad breath inscentuated his nose.

Kuroneko was licking that bad breath all over him!

"MYA MYA MYA!" Tama exclaimed running around and then dunking himself into Legatos …. Beer.

Tamas' eyes widened as another foul stench came along.

"MYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" he screamed running down the street.

"Tamya!" Kuroneko called running after him.

Damn there goes my drink Legato thought bitterly. No matter what he WAS going to kill that evil cat….. no matter what…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Yes the cat has problems….. and Legato ish kinda outta character abit but hey it's a pointless fic! Kekekekeke if u want more please review and I might actually add another chapter….faster! hehehehe 

Cookie


End file.
